


The Best Mistake

by LeviShojo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Its a bit weird, M/M, Mild Language, My first fic, Other characters will be included later, i'm so sorry if you read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviShojo/pseuds/LeviShojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is kicked out of his house and moves to Paris. On his way to a pharmacy, he slips and a handsome stranger offers a helping hand..<br/>(This is my first fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well this is my first fic, and so far, I'm pretty happy with it!  
> Sorry if its a bit weird, I've never written a fic before!!  
> Kudos, Comments (especially!) & Bookmarks appreciated :)

A week after moving to Paris, I found myself, surprisingly, becoming bored by everything around me. You might ask, why Paris? Well, I'm not so sure. But since I was young, I've always wanted to go to Paris, so this was my chance. Oh, and, don't get me wrong, it's a pretty wonderful place, but I grew incredibly lonely real fast. Moving away from everyone I knew into a new country all on my own was pretty tough. I rented a pretty nice apartment in the city, which is hard to get and I was incredibly lucky I could afford the rent. At least my family had some French in their blood and I was pretty fluent in the language, so I could at least try and fit in with a crowd. I sighed, sitting down on my tatty leather couch to go for a quick nap, still worn out from the big move. I shut my eyes and slept soundly. That was, until, I started dreaming some weird shit. About a town, surrounded by huge walls... blood everywhere..these giant humanoids savagely rampaging the town, killing everything in sight. I woke up with a start and looked around me, trying not to confuse myself with dreams and reality. I held my head in my hand and groaned, I had a splitting headache. I got up and pulled my coat on and walked out my apartment door, hoping to find some sort of pharmacy along the way to get some paracetamol.

 

 _"Fuck,"_ I thought. " _It's cold as balls out here!"_

Well, after all, it is winter.

I shivered, crossing my arms over and squeezing tightly, hoping to keep some body heat. I soon spotted a neon sign with a cross on it and I immediately recognised it as a pharmacy, so I sped up my pace.  _Big_ mistake. But possibly one of the **best ones.**

There was some ice on the path and I bet you can tell what happens next. Yes, I slipped. And it really fucking hurt. I landed on my back and I could've sworn I heard one of my ribs crack. I hurried to get up, hoping no one saw me. But as I did, I saw a hand reach out to me. A tall, dark figure was standing in front of me. He grinned. The way he smiled was totally adorable, I have to say. I studied his face for a moment. Freckles, tanned, hair neatly parted in the centre, seemed pretty friendly...and yet, it was still hella awkward for me. I grasped his hand and stood up, I felt my face heating up.

"Merci.." I nervously stumbled.

"O-Oh, je'mappelle Marco, j'ai quatre-vingt dix ans.. A-Attendez! Je veux dire .. j'ai dix-neuf ans..." he stuttered.

 

Even though I knew what he was trying to say, I chuckled lightly. His face turned bright red.

 

"Dude, I speak English too, it's my first language," I said, with a smirk on my face.

"O-Oh! Well then, as you already know, I'm Marco! Marco Bodt!" he beamed. "Are you, you know, okay?"

..I sorta blushed then, and I looked at the ground and awkwardly put my hand on my neck, rubbing it self consciously.

"Y-yeah, I'm good. Thanks by the way. I'm Jean. Jean Kirstein." I said. "Sooo, you're nineteen? Same with me! Hey where are you from?"

"I'm from the US. California, but to be more specific, San Jose." he replied.

 

_Holy fucking shit, this cannot be real._

 

"No fucking way!" I grinned.

He flinched at my language.

"I'm from California too! But I'm from San Fran," I added.

 

He half-smiled then.  _Goddamn, why do you have to be so freaking cute?_

 

"We aren't that far apart, that's really cool!" I said, trying to hide my excitement. For all I know, he could be straight.

Because, if you haven't noticed, I'm gay. That's why I moved here to Paris, my parents threw me out in the street. Good thing they were pretty rich and I had a lot in my savings account, though. 

"So.. why are you here?" he suddenly asked. Could he read minds?

 

I looked into his deep brown eyes. I looked away. I let out a shaky sigh.

"I-.. Um, well.. got kicked out by my parents for stupid reasons.." 

What the hell?  **The** Jean Kirstein, stumbling over his words like a stupid schoolgirl?

"O-Oh.. sorry for asking, Jean." he said, looking away. The way he spoke my name was like honey.

The funny part was that he was totally flustered! I tried my hardest not to laugh, but I just smirked. I suddenly remembered why I came out here in the freezing cold in the first place, but weirdly enough, my headache was totally gone. 

 

"H-hey, which direction are you going in?" I asked, hoping he was going in the direction of a bar close by.

He hesitated, then pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the bar.  _Bingo._

 

"Great! I'm going that way aswell. You don't mind if I walk with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah!! Um, I mean, sure! Why not?" he awkwardly grinned.

"Good, because I'm buying you a drink." I said, a tiny smile crept up on my face.

 

Again, he became quite flustered again.

"R-really?! That's really.. um.. unnecessary, you know, I'd be too much of a trouble, and besides, I didn't even do anyth-"

"Marco," I said slowly. "You're rambling,"

"Oh, sorry, it's, uh, something I tend to do a lot when I'm nervous," he said.

 

Shit.

 

Was I making him uncomfortable? Or was he just generally nervous all the time?

"Marco, hey, it's okay." I said with a laugh, "Unless you really don't want to, and you probably think I'm a total creep or something then I understand, but I really want to buy you a drink. I-I mean, we can like, hang out? Unless you have other plans..."

 

Great, now I was the one rambling.

He chuckled lightly, overcoming his nervousness.

"Sure, okay, thanks Jean." he said, smiling reassuringly. 

We walked in silence until we reached the bar and we both sat down at a polished wooden table and ordered drinks, chatting away.

 

 

And that, is how I met my soon to be lover, Marco Bodt.

 


	2. I remember now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well sorry for the late update, I got caught up in my homework and studies. This is just a short chapter... sorry!! <3  
> Thanks for all the Kudos, views and other things that really motivate me to write more!! Thank you <3 <3

I woke up groggy and my head pounding. What in the Christ happened? 

..And then it all occurred to me. My surroundings were different (small guest bedroom, curtains pulled back, letting in the sun that was burning my fucking eyes, birds tweeting outside the window, blue walls apart from my regular red ones..), and I realised this was not my house. I panicked, looking for some reason or answer to why and how I ended up here. I then had flashbacks of the night before, falling, meeting Marco, going to a bar and...  
  
Oh god.  
  
The bar. 

I think I got full-on wasted. Wait, was this Marco's place? Crap. Holy crap.  
I groaned and put a hand to my face, which was a big mistake, and I pulled it away as soon as it met freshly bruised flesh on my cheek. Was I in a fight? What the hell is going on?!

 

**_(The Night Before)_ **

_"M-maaaaarcoooo..." I slurred._

_He chuckled. "Jean, we better get you home soon, you're totally drunk, dude!"_

_"N-no! Meee? Wasted? You gott-sa be kiddin' me! I'm jus' havin' fun!" I argued back._

_"Oi. Brat. Listen to Freckles and go home or I will kick your ass out of here myself," a short guy said, obviously annoyed by my presence._

_"Wha... Whatever shorty! Get a lifee..." I rambled, stumbling over my words._

_He looked back at me with a look that could kill. His eyes narrowed as he replied, "The fuck you just say, horseface?"_

_Marco ducked sheepishly between us._

_"Oh... shorty here w-wants to go!!" I exclaimed bravely (Although I admit, it was a horrible fucking slip up)_

_The short bartender looked at me in disbelief and rolled up his shirt sleeves, pulling back his undercut-style raven hair into a short ponytail._

_All I could do was laugh at how stupid and girly he looked, which made him even angrier._

_"Hey! Leviiiiii!" two others yelled. I looked behind him to see a woman with glasses with a crazy gleam in her eyes and a tanned, turquoise-eyed boy running up to him._

_"Levi! What are you doing?! Getting in fights again? Erwin says we won't have people coming here anymore if you keep driving them away with your creepy looks and your temper!!" Glasses yelled. I was starting to like her already.  
"Levi, babe, c'mon, you're better than this! Don't do anything stupid!" the tanned boy yelled. ...Babe? That was his boyfriend? _

_"Y..Yo! Turquoise eyes! You could do so much better than t-that shortstack!"_

_Before the pair who intervened earlier could say anymore, I blacked out. Possibly from being punched in the fucking face._

_I remember waking up sometime later with Marco beside me, a panicked expression on my face. I think my heart nearly broke at that point, but I slipped into the darkness once again.._

 

**_(Continuing that morning)_ **

Ah. So that's what happened. I guess I kinda deserved it, so I chuckled to myself.

Suddenly, the door burst open, sending me off the bed and onto the floor from fright.

"JEAN! You're awake! I heard you laughing!" Marco beamed.

"Jesus...fu...Christ, Marco, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. Goddamn, here we go again with me admitting it was cute.

"Oh.. sorry.. I didn't mean to, I guess I was happy to see you were okay?" He said sheepishly, pulling a half-smile.

I smirked. "Well, can you help me up at least?" I tried giving him my best puppy dog eyes impression, making him laugh. 

"Haha sure," he said, pulling me up. "Do you remember last night?"

Ugh. How could I not? "Yeah.." I groaned, clasping my cheek protectively.

"Well, you passed out and I brought you back to my place.. I-if you hadn't guessed already!" he laughed softly.

"Thanks man, I owe you big time!" I said, grinning and going in for a hug.

But, he stopped.

I looked confused.

"I think you know what you owe me," he said darkly.

Shit. This cannot be good.

"U-um.. what?" I asked nervously.

 

 

 

.."Your phone number"


End file.
